Snowy Mountains
Snowy Mountains is course 4 of Super Mario 64 Twisted Adventures. This map, like the title suggests has a snowy theme and primarily involves the scaling of mountains. One star in this stage requires the use of the Wing Cap. Stars (7) Difficulty ( Star 1: Finding the Lost Penguin To start off there is a sign that gives some useful details such as the fact that there are secret spots and that they are hidden in the mountains. After reading you can make your way forward and up the slope. Make a right a hop across multiple small platforms with spin drifts. Although it is not the objective of this star you should open the cannon now as you are going to use it later. To do so long jump from the platform you are on to the wall of the mountain. From here you can do a side somersault followed by a wall kick to climb up. After speaking with the bomb- omb jump off the mountain onto the platform where the cannon is. Hop in the cannon and look to fire at a very tall mountain with a wall behind it. Firing at this wall will protect Mario from flying off into the distance. Once you have landed on the mountain grab the penguin and jump down to the mountain below. It may be safer to do a double jump off the mountain because if you end up ledge grabbing the penguin will die. From here jump down off this mountain in the same direction and you will fall down on the platform housing the adult penguin. She will express her delight towards you and then proceed to give you the star. The star will spawn on the box to her left and you must make a simple jump to get it. Difficulty - Easy Star 2: Shoot to the Mountain This Star requires Mario to go back to the same mountain as the last star so head back over to the cannon. Once you have fired to the mountain turn to your right and you will see the mountain you must reach. There are two ways to get up to this area although one way is easier. The easy way is to jump on the spin draft and get up that way. If you do not want to this you can instead do a triple jump + dive and make it that way. Once you are on this mountain jump first on top of the wing cap and the jump to get the star. Difficulty - Easy Star 3: Secret Inside the Mountain Head over to the cannon but do not go inside. Past the cannon but before the platform with the mama penguin is a platform with a red coin. Jump here with a simple jump and turn the camera around. Take a careful look at the bottom portion of the platform with the cannon on top. Hopefully you notice then on the wall there is a section that has a different texture compared to the rest of the wall. This section can actually be jumped through and it is where this star is located. From the platform with the red coin jump and kick to reach this area. Inside you should find the star. Difficulty - Easy Star 4: Snowy Red Coins ''' The Red Coins are as follows. # Right from the start go right and jump down to grab the first coin. # Continue straight after going up the slope in the beginning and you will see a mountain with a red coin on it that must be jumped to. # Next scale the mountain with the bomb omb at the top. There is a red coin here right over a tree. # On the platform with the cannon there is a tree that has a red coin above it. # Right pass this platform is a platform with a red coin on it. # Fire the cannon once more to the tall mountain. There is a red coin on this surface. # Use the spindrift on this mountain to grab the red coin that is on top of this wall. Alternatively you can go over to the next mountain and grab the wing cap to get this coin. # Triple jump + dive to get over to the last mountain where coin eight is sitting. The star will appear on a platform near the center of the map. Difficulty - Medium '''Star 5: Secret Points Inside Mountains The task of this star is to find five secret spots that are all located in mountains. The first secret spot is easy, being to the right of the start. Jump down and walk through the texture that is different looking and you will obtain the first secret. From here continue forward up the slope until you come upon a platform with a spindrift up ahead. Jump to this platform and then look past the back to see a block that leads to the second secret spot. Jump down to the block and then long jump past the cave texture to grab the second secret spot. After this carefully make your way back up as sometimes the hardest part of this star is getting back out of the caves. Once you have made your way back up head over to the bottom of the mounatain where the bomb omb is. Here is the third secret that is much easier to find as the texture is bigger and stands out more. Long jump through the texture to get the third secret and then long jump back to the center platform. For the fourth secret Mario must shoot himself up the mountain once more with the cannon. Once you made it, with the camera try and find the secret that is on the side of this mountain. The Secret is located on the side opposite of the back wall. Once you find it jump down and kick to get through the texture and grab the fourth secret. From here long jump to the mountain nearby and jump down to the platform with the red coin on it. Turn around and you will see the last secret spot hidden in the mountains. With all of this complete return to the start and you will get your well earned star. Difficulty - Medium Star 6: Treasure in the Sky (Wing Cap Required) For the last time shoot up to the mountain using the cannon. Then make your way up to the mountain next to this one using the spindrift or by doing a triple jump + dive. On this mountain grab the wing cap and do a triple jump to start the flight. The star is very far off in the distance but if you fly parallel to where the wing cap is you will eventually see a star box. To get this star you must ground pound right under the box which allows you to grab the star immediatley after the animation. Difficulty - Medium Category:Snowy Mountains Category:Super Mario Twisted Adventures Category:Penguin baby Category:Mario